SECUESTRADA POR UN ATRACTIVO PIRATA
by CocoRunbi
Summary: bueno, es sobre una chica que es secuestrada pro Jack Sparrow una bonita historia, que no pienso que acabe felizmente :D y que me gustaría que leyerais la que no lo hayais leido, solo para pasar un ratejo y siquereis dejar reviews, mejor :P. TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno sólo quería deciros que este fic ya lo eh empezado a publicar en otro sitio, pero pensé que había gente que quizá no frecuentaba dicho sitio y le gustaría leerlo, sólo pro si acaso. Un besito y espero q os guste.**

**NOTA: Ni jack Sparrow ni los personajes de la peli de piratas del caribe me pertenecen, si no que pertenecen a la disney (menuda suerte que tienen). Ala pues un besito… y a leed**

**Capítulo 1**

Lo que os voy a contar, me sucedió hace muuuuuuuuucho tiempo, cuando apenas tenía 20 años, y yo era una hermosa doncella, hija del noble más importante de toda la isla de Pompeo.

Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer, pues aunque entonces pensé que fue el peor día de mi vida verdaderamente estaba muy equivocada fue el mejor. Me encontraba en el lago que había junto a mi castillo, en la montaña de Iris, solía ir allí todas las mañanas a bañarme y a peinar mis largos cabellos castaños que eran la envidia de toda la ciudad. Mis damas de compañía cuidaban de mí, pues decían que yo era muy bella y miles de curiosos intentaban siempre pillarme in fraganti, desnuda mientras me bañaba.

Mientras me daba mi baño diario se armó un gran revuelo por los alrededores, la gente gritaba, y corría, parecía como desesperada, jamás en mi vida los había visto de aquella manera…

-¡¡¡piratas! ¡¡Vienen piratas!¡¡Huyan!

¡¡Escóndanse dónde puedan! ¡¡Es el capitán Jack Sparrow!

Mis damas de compañía salieron despavoridas, la verdad es que no cumplieron bien la misión de cuidarme, y yo me quedé petrificada, sin ropa y sin saber que hacer allí en medio del lago. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, aquel extraño hombre de cabellos oscuros y recogidos por extraños nudos, con miles de diversos objetos colgados de la cabeza, con los ojos maquillados, con ropa de lo más extraña y …lo más particular, lo que me heló la sangre, lo que me hizo temblar fue su mirada, Su intensa y viva mirada. Allí estaba yo, apenas tapando mi desnudez con lo que podía, y un hombre mirándome embelesado, no hizo nada, no me intento dañar, simplemente sonrió con aquella media sonrisa que aun me acelera el corazón, y me hizo una reverencia

-Querida, si hubiera sabido que esta mañana contemplaría algo tan bello, habría venido antes.

Volvió a sonreír aún más abiertamente y se marchó.

Yo no supe que decir, simplemente me quede temblando de frío, allí en medio del lago, y esperando que aquel atractivo Hombre y los compinches que lo acompañaban se fueran de una vez.

En cuanto los perdí de vista salí tiritando, y me puse como pude mis ropas, dispuesta a buscar a aquellas desagradecidas mujeres que me habían dejado sola, desnuda y a merced de tantos hombres.

Las encontré escondidas, llorando y temblando de miedo, detrás de un árbol.

Las miré con furia contendida con mis ojos azul oscuro como la mar y comencé a gritarles una serie de barbaridades que desde luego no eran adecuadas par una chica de mi nivel.

Ellas no reaccionaron se quedaron allí paradas, parecía no importarles lo que me había pasado, parecía que la presencia de aquellos piratas les intimidada aún más que yo.

Dándome por vencida y sin hallar ninguna respuesta por su parte, salí corriendo hacia el castillo, si aquellos hombres eran piratas, desde luego atacarían mi castillo y yo no pensaba permitir aquello.

-¡¡no señorita! ¡¡no vaya que es muy peligroso!

-¡¡ahora te preocupas por mi!- grité furiosa-, pues gracias… pero… no me importan tus consejos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, el corazón parecía salírseme del pecho, y tras una media hora de carrera al fin llegué, lo que allí encontré fue desolador, el castillo estaba destrozado, parecía haberse librado una gran batalla, entre los soldados de mi padre y los hombres de aquel pirata, en la que parecía que no había habido ganadores.

Comprendí que aquello había sido obra de mi padre, él odiaba a todos los extranjeros, en especial a, los piratas y seguro que aunque estos hubieran ido en son de paz a reponer provisiones el los habría atacado.

Tenía que reconocer, que aunque Lord Jackman era mi padre, y por ello lo quería era ,un hombre, furioso, malvado y despiadado.

-¡¡hija!- gritó mi padre con voz grave¡¡ponte a salvo! ¡¡Los piratas! ¡¡Escóndete!

Cuando me dispuse a correr alguien me agarró de la cintura, y me inmovilizó sin darme oportunidad de escapar.

-um… asi que esta preciosidad es la hija de este Noble prepotente- era el hombre con el que me había cruzado en el río, tenerlo tan cerca de mí me puso la piel de gallina y me aceleró el corazón.- ¡¡señor Jackman! ¡¡le advierto que si no nos deja en paz a mi y a mi tripulación, tendré que requisar a su hermosa hija!

Mi padre enfureció pero como me temía, prefirió perderme antes que dejar escapar a esos piratas, los odiaba, y yo tan sólo era una mujer, y para un noble en la época en la que vivimos, su honor y su valentía, valen mucho más que todo el oro del mundo incluso mucho más que su familia.

Fue así como caí en manos del capitán Jack Sparrow y su tripulación, fui secuestrada, por el Pirata más temido del Caribe español, (aunque ahora no se que es lo que se teme de él)

Me llevaron en brazos hasta su barco, en medio de una brutal lucha contra mi padre y su ejército, yo pataleaba, intentaba morder y gritaba, sin ningún resultado.

-¡¡pequeña!- me decía- no seas tan bruta que no te va a pasar nada malo

Tras una hora horrible de camino, por fin llegamos al hermoso barco de aquel pirata al que tiempo después me enteré de que llamaban la perla negra, y una vez que zarparon, rumbo al norte, me dejaron libre.

Cuando me soltó el pirata, caí al suelo, agitada, enfadada, furiosa y sobre todo impotente por no poder haber hecho nada, y lo miré con toda la rabia del mundo, el se limitó a sonreírme amablemente diciéndome:

-Bienvenida a mi tripulación preciosa, ahora eres nuestra prisionera.

Creí que me iba a violar o algo peor, pero no, aquel hombre me tendió la mano para levantarme nunca sin dejar de sonreírme, y me dijo…

-Te acompañare a tus aposentos… -llevándome hasta un hermoso camarote, lleno de objetos preciosos, tesoros y luz.

-descansa que te hará falta, por cierto… siéntete como una invitada, y si alguien te molesta, ¡¡me avisas!. Aunque no te preocupes, en ésta tripulación sólo hay pobres hombres, pero de grandes corazones. milady… - me cogió la mano y me la besó… dejándome de piedra y sin saber que decir.

CONTINUARA…

presiento que es una buena historia y os pido que le deis un voto de confianza.

Besitos y gracias por leer….


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-descansa que te hará falta, por cierto… siéntete como una invitada, y si alguien te molesta, ¡¡me avisas!. Aunque no te preocupes, en ésta tripulación sólo hay pobres hombres, pero de grandes corazones. milady… - me cogió la mano y me la besó… dejándome de piedra y sin saber que decir.

Aquel pirata se fue dejándome solo en esa habitación, me sentí muy asustada y confundida, ¡¡me habían secuestrado, jamás volvería a ver a mi padre, a pesar de aborrecerle, ni a mis amigos… Toda mi vida se había quedado en la ISLA de pompea, y ahora iba con unos desconocidos, probablemente peligrosos a no se que lugar.

Comencé a llorar desesperada y a patalear silenciosamente en la comodidad de mi cama, pues no quería llamar la atención de aquellos despiadados hombres.

Pasaron unas horas cuando el pirata entró de nuevo a mi habitación.

-¡Hola amor…!.- dijo sonriente ¿Qué tal la travesía?

Le miré con todo el odio que tenía y más y comencé a gritar como loca

-¡¡Bastardo! ¡¡Devuélveme con mi familia!¡¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! ¡¡Que clase de hombre eres!

Su expresión cambió rápidamente, de pronto se puso serio y me miró conmovido, quizá se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho.

-quizá tengas razón, no debí haberte llevado… pero… ya es demasiado tarde

-¡¡no es demasiado tarde!- suplique cambiando de tono de voz- ¡¡por favor! ¡¡llévame de nuevo a pompea!

-Lo siento querida, pero se nos echarían encima los hombres de Lord Jackman, y sinceramente… me encanta vivir.

--snif snif- comencé a llorar de nuevo, entre balbuceos comencé a decir- ¿Qué me va a hacer? ¿Por qué me ha traído?

-Cariño- aquel pirata me cogió dulcemente de la barbilla y me miró con intensidad a los ojos- no pienso hacerte nada malo, sólo eres… nuestra invitada, se la vida que tenías allí en Pompea, una vida llena de obligaciones y restricciones. ¡¡Déjame que te enseñe la libertad!- dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

De pronto mis lágrimas dejaron de brotar, había algo en aquel hombre que me fascinaba a la vez que me aterraba, y además estaba la libertad… él había hablado sobre la libertad… ¿Qué se sentiría al ser libre?

-perdona… pero… no me siento muy libre encerrada en un camarote de tu barco…

-Amor, no estás encerrada, podrás salir en cuanto te apetezca

-¿de verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Queremos que tu estancia aquí sea lo más confortable posible

Pasaron unos días, y yo ya me atrevía a deambular por aquel barco, me quedaba maravillada, pues a pesar de haber un caos total, la gente se compenetraba al máximo, apenas tuve altercados con ningún hombre, aunque es cierto que todos me miraban con deseo, ninguno se atrevió a hacerme nada, y ahora estoy segura que era por el capitán, aquel Jack Sparrow le respetaban y sabían que en cuanto me tocaran un dedo, se las verían con él, que aunque embustero, embaucador, cobarde y…atractivo ¿he dicho yo eso, era una persona imponente.

Yo Casi siempre vestía los vestidos que estaba acostumbrada a llevar en castillo, Jack tenía unos cuantos en el camarote que con mucho agrado me regaló y si parábamos brevemente en algún lugar procuraba comprarme cosas, me tenía muy mimada, y cualquier cosa que yo quisiese, pensase o incluso imaginase, él procuraba dármela. Yo se lo agradecía tímidamente, pues la verdad se estaba portando verdaderamente bien conmigo, y aunque me costase reconocerlo y a veces llorase, al recordar a los míos, la vida en aquel barco se estaba haciendo más llevadera que la vida con mi padre.

Un día mientras dormía placidamente hasta las tantas como solía acostumbrar, ya que Jack no me dejaba ayudar en el barco, vi algo que tambaleó los pilares de mi vida, hasta tal punto que descubrí un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido en mí, era Jack, que estaba sentado a un lado de mi cama, llevaba una botella de ron en una mano y con la otra me acariciaba tiernamente, era como si estuviese admirando al ser más bello, a la pintura más embaucadora o a la estatua mejor esculpida, simplemente miraba.

Cuando abrí los ojos completamente, el modifico su serena expresión entregándome una de sus sonrisas, aquellas sonrisas por las que ahora yo daría la vida… un suspiro se me escapó de mi boca, aquel hombre… me hacía tener tantos sentimientos…

-¿Qué haces aquí capitán?

-tan sólo quería verte descansar es que pareces un ángel

Enrojecí al máximo y simplemente le respondí con un escueto- gracias-

Él al ver mi rostro encendido comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- fruncí el ceño, pues tenía mi orgullo

Él se limitó a calmar de nuevo su cara, se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse.

A mi me pasaba algo extraño, pues llevaba varios días con un único pensamiento en la cabeza… sentir los labios de Jack, unidos a los míos, me obsesionaba tanto aquello que incluso llegué a preocuparme, pero es que… es que… aquel hombre era… era… ESPECIAL me estaba enamorando de mi secuestrador.

CONTINUARA…


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Capítulo 3**

No se cuanto tiempo llevaría en aquel barco, pero lo cierto es que ya estaba más que acostumbrada y encantada con mi estancia allí. Mi jornada, la verdad, era bastante extraña, por que cómo en el castillo de mi padre, no solía hacer nada de utilidad, simplemente andaba de allí para acá, observaba aquellos hermosos amaneceres, comía, de vez en cuando hablaba con Ana María, o el bonachón de Gibs, me reía con las ocurrencias de algunos piratas que me tenían como a una hija, y lo mejor de todo… escuchaba las aventuras de mi capitán.

Casi todas las noches después de cenar, procuraba dedicarme un ratito, y bien nos íbamos a cubierta yo con una manta y él con una botella de ron, para entrar en calor, y se dedicaba a contarme las más diversas aventuras.

-¡¡una vez fui engullido por el monstruo marino más grande que haya existido! ¡¡El cracken!

Yo lo miraba boquiabierta, y con cara de incredulidad, pues ciertamente algunas cosas de las que me contaba me parecían demasiado fantásticas.

-y en otra ocasión, amor, escapé de una isla desierta, usando dos tortugas marinas.

Después me contaba el resto de la historia, y yo el hacía miles de preguntas.

Una noche estrellada, una de las más bellas del mar caspio, mientras llevábamos a cabo nuestro ya ritual, le supliqué con toda mi alma que me llevara a vivir aventuras, yo también quería ser pirata como él.

Pero él se limitó a mirarme con ternura, se acercó a mi cariñosamente y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello:

-Amor… -me dijo- la vida de pirata es muy dura… no es adecuada para alguien tan bello como tú, además ¿cómo piensas defenderte? ¿Con el cepillo para el cabello?- Y comenzó a reírse cómo si hubiera dicho lo más gracioso del mundo, aunque yo verdaderamente no el veía ninguna gracia, era cierto que no sabía defenderme pero ya me las arreglaría.

Me giré airada, y hice un mohín como dándole a entender que no quería que me siguiera hablando, pues no me gustaba que se riera de mi inocencia. Sin embargo no sirvió de nada por que el maldito jack Sparrow, continuó riéndose a carcajadas, parecía que jamás pararía de reír.

Sin embargo paró, y algo extraño ocurrió, al cesar sus estridentes carcajadas, me miró fijamente, creo que con una mezcla de ternura y de pasión, pero en aquel momento no lo sabía, acercó sus labios a los míos, mientras yo lo miraba anhelante de que me besara, sin embargo no lo hizo, se limitó a quedarse cerca, a esa distancia, mientras con el dedo pulgar recorría mi mejilla.

-¡¡bella!- me soltó

Hizo un gesto para levantarse del suelo donde estábamos y me besó en la mejilla.

Yo quedé muy desilusionada, no lo podía creer ¿Por qué aquel pirata me veía como a una hermana? ¿Yo sentía algo especial por él? ¿Por qué no me besaba?

Y tras verle desaparecer dentro de los camarotes, le seguí, y me fui al mío dónde lloré desconsoladamente, hasta que caí rendida.

Como ya he dicho, en aquel momento era una mujer débil… muy débil, ahora cuando quiero sus besos, no dudo en arrancárselos con pasión y el procura siempre devolvérmelos con el doble de amor.

La noche pasó ligera, tan ligera que ni pasó, serían las 5 de la mañana, cuando sentí una estridente explosión, me desperté exaltada, no sabía que hacer, me limité a quedarme en mi camarote, acurrucada, pues había comenzado a oírse miles de gritos sobrecogedores de mis compañeros de viaje. Parecía que alguien nos atacaba. El tiempo pasaba y los gritos aumentaban, y yo me ponía aún más nerviosa.

De repente unos asquerosos piratas, muy viejos y uno con pata de palo y el otro con un parche en el ojo, se adentraron violentamente en mi camarote.

Me quedé cómo helada, no podía articular palabra, no podía hablar y tampoco podía casi respirar.

-¡¡ohh! ¿Así que tú eres lo que oculta nuestro querido Jack? Ja, ja, ja.

-Eres preciosa chiquilla- me dijo el de al pata de palo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.- me da la impresión de que nos vamos a divertir mientras continúe la batalla. Juas ,juas, juas

Yo temblaba de miedo.

Uno de aquellos sucios hombres, comenzó a acariciarme, el tacto de sus dedos me producía repulsión, e incluso llegué a sentir arcadas, que contuve cómo pude.

El otro comenzó a desabrocharme el vestido mientras me lamía el cuello, ya no podía soportarlo más, pero tenía miedo y no hacía nada.

Ahora si alguien me hiciera eso, juro que lo mataría sin ningún pudor.

Comencé a llorar cómo desesperada, les supliqué que pararan, pero cuánto más suplicaba, más reían, y continuaban, y me echaban aquel fétido aliento a la cara.

-Niñita, no sigas gritando ¡¡nadie reconocerá tus gritos entre tanto alboroto además… ¿a quién crees que le importas? ¿Al egoísta de Sparrow?.

Estaba a punto de desmayarme, pues ya no soportaba más esa situación, me encontraba desnuda, delante de dos hombres realmente horribles, y ellos se estaban quitando la ropa, eran mucho más fuertes que yo y no podría hacer nada en contra de ellos.

Continuara…

BUENO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEIS AQUÍ EL FIC, QUE YA LO TNEGO MEDIO PUBLICADO EN OTRO SITO, PERO LO PUES AQUÍ POR SI ALGUIEN NO HABÍA TENIDO OPORTUNIDAD DE LEERLO, Y APROVECHO PARA HACER PUBLI DE MI OTRO FIC, JUAS JUAS "ALMA PIRATA", UN POQUITO TOSTON PEOR EL FINAL OS VA A SORPRENDER MUCHO, BESITOS…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Estaba a punto de desmayarme, pues ya no soportaba más esa situación, me encontraba desnuda, delante de dos hombres realmente horribles, y ellos se estaban quitando la ropa, eran mucho más fuertes que yo y no podría hacer nada en contra de ellos.

De repente como venido del cielo apareció mi querido capitán, parecía fuera de sí, llevaba una espada en una mano y la pistola en la derecha.

-¡¡dejadla en paz!- dijo mientras apuntaba a la sien del que llevaba un parche en el ojo.

-Venga Sparrow…-dijo el pirata sonriendo- que sólo es una mujer… deberías aprender a compartir tus tesoros, además, tú ya la has usado, préstanosla un rato

-¡¡o os alejáis de ella o disparo!- Jack estaba furioso y desde luego no bromeaba, le faltó un milímetro para apretar el gatillo, cuando los homres decidieron vestirse y dejarme en paz.

-¡¡ahora! ¡¡Marchaos por dónde habéis venido! ¡¡todos vuestros hombres o han muerto o han huido!

La cara se les quedó blanca ¿habían perdido aquella batalla? Desde luego Jack sabía cómo luchar y defenderse a pesar de tener menos hombres.

-¡¡ya marcharos! –les apresuró.

Al ver que los hombres no movían ni un pelo, hizo el ademán de apretar el gatillo, y los dos salieron despavoridos, en aquel momento llegué a pensar que se habían hecho sus necesidades encima, por la mancha de sus pantalones y por el fuerte olor, eran unos cobardes juas, juas, juas.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con una veintena de los hombres de Jack esperándoles en el pasillo y armados hasta los dientes, lo último que supe de ellos es que los habían pasado pro la tabla. Y sinceramente, no me daban ninguna pena se lo merecían por lo crueles que habían sido.

-pequeña…- Jack me miraba con compasión- ¿estás bien? ¿te han lelgado a hacer algo?

Yo seguía llorando, y apenas podía responderle a la pregunta, pues las lágrimas y los mocos no me dejaban, estaba histérica.

-No… snif…snif… de verdad no me han llegado a hacernada es que… snif snif.. buaghh y d enuevo lloré con desesperación, me había sentido tan… tan impotente…

Jack al verme tan apenada cogió una manta y me la envolvió alrededor del cuerpo, pues a pesar de todo era un caballero y yo… estaba desnuda. Me cogió en brazos, se sentó en la cama y me puso sobre sus rodillas, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y me mecía. Yo no quería que aquel momento acabara, me sentía segura en brazos de Jack.

Me besaba el pelo, con ternura… mientras me decía..

-No debí haberte traído amor, eres muy frágil… no me hubiera perdonado que algo te hubieran hecho esos canallas…

Yo no le contesté, me limité a responderle el abrazo y a acurrucarme en su pecho…. Ojala ese momento hubiera sido eterno…

Pasamos así un buen rato hasta que me decidí a pedirle aquello que deseaba haberle pedido antes…

-Jack, quiero que me enseñes a manejar la espada.- no se como pero pude decir aquella frase entre sollozos

el me miró sin saber que hacer, ni que responder ni cómo actuar…

-amor, no creo que eso sea algo que vaya contigo…

-Por favor te lo suplico Jack- Creo que fue mi mirada lo que le convenció

-de acuerdo…- aunque se le notaba que todavía no estaba convencido

-¿cuándo quieres empezar a darme clases?

Ahora puso una cara cómica, la verdad es que parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia…

-¿mañana por la mañana?-

-¡¡bien!

-Pero tendrás que madrugar e…- si quieres aprender a luchar tendrás que aprender a sacrificarte…

¡¡no hay problema! ¿a que hora empezamos?

-A las 7 de la mañana en cubierta mylady

-¿¿¿¿a las 7 de lamañana?¡¡Jack pero si apenas faltan 3 horas!

-¿¿quieres aprender o no?

-De acuerdo….

A los dos minutos se fue, no sin haberme antes besado la frente, ¿Por qué no me besaba en los labios? ¿Por qué no me quería?

Al día siguiente empezarían mis clases particulares de lucha que lo único que podría decir de ellas es que fueron … ¿curiosas?

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

-¿estás preparada?

-supongo… que si…-dije algo nerviosa, en verdad no estaba segura de nada

-pues te equivocas… no estás nada preparada, primero… ¡ese vestiod fuera!

Y de un solo embiste con la espada, me cortó los tirantes del vestido dejándome con unas simples enaguas…

-¡¡Jack! Grite con una mezcla de horro y vergüenza ¿¡que te crees que estás haciendo?

-ja, ja, ja-comenzó a burlarse de mi deliberadamente- En primer lugar amor… si quieres APRENDER A LUCHAR, deberás llevar pantalones, cualquier pirata te podía levantar la falda o peor… pisarte el vestido provocándote una caída ridícula

-¿entonces? ¿debo luchar desnuda?

Jack me miró estupefacto. Sinceramente creo que se imaginaba cosas poco correctas con una señorita como yo.

-pues… si quieres… -me sonrió pícaramente- la verdad sería muy buena táctica para despistar a un contrincante masculino….

Yo ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido que me enseñara a luchar s tenía que luchar desnuda…

-venga amor…no pongas esa cara- sacó algo de una especie de saco que había cerca suyo y me lanzó una especie de vestimenta consistente en unos pantalones algo gastados de lino, y una camiseta de manga al codo-ponte esto

Yo lo cogí al aire interrogante, y cuando lo ví… me parecía lo más horrendo que había visto en mi vida, además… olía a ron y parecía muy viejo y usado…

-gracias… le contesté desilusionada-¿me lo tengo que poner?

--Si-dijo sonriente- esa si que es la vestimenta de un verdadero pirata…

-Pues entonces…¡¡DATE LA VUELTA!

Le obligué a darse la vuelta para poder ponerme la ropa esa, me quité las enaguas… quedándome completamente desnuda, sólo con la ropa interior, y me dispuse a vestirme cuando…

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme… yo tragué saliva, aquello me producía una excitación increíble, quizá la sensación más placentera de toda mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía mal… no se por qué quizá por que siempre me habían enseñado que dejarte manosear por un hombre no estaba nada bien.

-¡Jack!-dije tímidamente con un leve quejido.

De repente ocurrió algo inesperado.. Jack hizo un movimiento extraño tumbándome en la cubierta del barco, de forma algo violenta y se sentó sobre mí.

-Primera lección- me dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos, estaba bastante excitado al igual que yo- nunca te dejes seducir por el enemigo.

Yo me quedé alucinada ¿sus caricias? ¿Sólo eran una lección?

Se incorporó recobrando la compostura y yo seguí su ejemplo, muy, muy avergonzada, ¿Qué pensaría Jack de mí? me había dejado tocar por él sin oponerme, incluso había exteriorizado mi excitación era evidente que me gustaba y mucho… pero… parecía que él no sentía nada parecido por mi, entonces ¿Por qué me tendría en aquel barco?

Jack estaba algo serio, era como si algo le hubiese molestado, me miró fijamente durante al menos 3 minutos, mientras yo me ponía la ropa, cabizbaja y muy ruborizada,.

-Bueno… ¿estás ahora preparada?- me dijo con media sonrisa pícara

-¿lo estoy? –le pregunté recogiéndome mi larga melena en una cola…

-ummm… empecemos

Estuvo toda la mañana enseñándome extrañas posiciones, me enseñó como agarrar la espada, y lo más importante cómo engañar al enemigo.

Yo aprendía rápido, pero a veces me olvidaba de algunas de las cosas que me decía debido a que me quedaba anonadada admirándome, y cuando esto ocurría, el me miraba con una mirada de reproche.

-Querida… se que soy muy "observable" pero… ¿te importaría prestar atención a lo que te digo?

-Si… decía yo ruborizada

Mi primera clase fue todo un éxito, serían las dos de la tarde, cuando finalizamos exhaustos, ¡¡sabía cómo defenderme!

-me dispuse a despedirme de Jack para darme un baño, y comer algo, así que me acerqué a él, y le besé en la mejilla como siempre…

-no, no, no- me dijo sonriendo- ahora eres una guerrera, nada de besitos de niñita…-yo le mire con odio, ya se estaba pasando de la raya- por cierto… tenemos que buscarte un nombre de guerrera ¿Qué te parece…?

¿Continuara?


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

-¿QUE TE PARECE XURI?

Me quede un rato pensando, ¿Xuri, verdaderamente sonaba bastante bien.

-¡Pues… si, me agrada, de acuerdo a partir de ahora me llamaré Xuri, estaba muy contenta pues a partir de entonces creí ser una guerrera, todavía no sabía que me quedaba mucho pro aprender.

Me fui orgullosa, olvidando el desden de Jack para conmigo, me di un buen baño y me dirigí hacia el salón para poder comer con el resto de la tripulación, cuando llegué había allí alguien nuevo, era una chica morena de ojos grises y penetrantes, realmente impresionante, parecía un pirata como Jack y por lo que me enteré más tarde acababa de llegar, procedente de un naufragio, su nombre era Aura.

-Buenas… dije tímidamente

La chica me sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Hola!- dijo muy elegante- ¿a si que este es el tesoro que ocultas Jack?- dijo mirando a Jack mientras me miraba con prepotencia- parece bonita… pero… creo que demasiado inocente ¿no? Jack la miró un poco serio, luego me miró a mi, preocupado, yo giré la cabeza, no quería mirarle la cara y procuré sentarme lo más lejos posible de él.

Ellos siguieron con su conversación, Comenzamos a comer, y sinceramente, fue una de las peores comidas de mi vida, pues, me la pase viendo a la nueva mujer de Jack, acariciándole y besándole, y sobre todo llamando la atención de todo el mundo, era despampanante, simpática, bella, provocadora, valiente, era perfecta y yo me sentí muy pequeña a su lado, tan tímida cómo siempre.

Fue entonces cuando alguien que ya me conocía bastante bien, se acercó a mi, y me abrazó, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, y como una buena amiga me dio todo su cariño, no le hizo falta decir ni una sola palabra, un solo gesto suyo, su abrazo bastó para consolarme.

En cuanto pude, muy dolida me marche de aquel lugar, ya no lo soportaba más, amaba tanto a Jack, y deseaba tantos sentir sus labios en los míos que moría de envidia, y de desesperación, al ver que era otra la que se llevaba sus besos y sus abrazos.

Salí con Ana María a cubierta, y comencé a llorar sobre su hombre derecho, mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello, con un gesto maternal…

-mi pequeña… me decía, debería haberte dicho que los hombres son la perdición de las mujeres… quizá no te avisé a tiempo… y Jack… no es precisamente un tipo fiel ni de una sola mujer.

Yo no pude decir nada, simplemente la miré, y lloré con más pena….

-Gracias…

Cuando me hube calmado, comenzamos a hablar de nuestra vida, de nuestro pasado, ella había sido esclava, y por sus medios había conseguido escapar.. y yo… bueno…. Le conté acerca de mi cómoda vida, de mis elegantes vestidos… y de mi antigua monotonía.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me miré al espejo, me quedé absorta en mi imagen, verdaderamente era bella, y ciertamente… parecía demasiado dulce, demasiado dulce para poder considerarme la guerrera xuri, así que decidí cambiar, y aquel cambio comenzaría con mi imagen. Agarré un puñal, y con cuidado corté poco a poco mi larga melena que hasta entonces me llegaba por la cintura, cortaba el pelo, con violencia, pues estaba furiosa,. Cuando terminé y me volví a mirar, volví a ver a la dulce xuri, pero algo había cambiado en ella, tenía rabia, el pelo apenas me llegaba a la altura de los ojos y mis rasgos parecían más marcados, incluso agresivos. Sonreí satisfecha por mi trabajo y me acosté, al día siguiente no iría a entrenar, no quería verle la cara, a aquel estúpido pirata que había tenido la indecencia de robarme el corazón.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Dormía placidamente cuando de repente noté frío, me sentí mojada y me desperté agitada ¿Qué había sido eso, abrí los ojos con dificultad Y vía a jack con las manos en la cintura y postura de reproche. Me había hechado un cubo de agua helada pro encima. Me incorporé rápidamente, agitada. Y miré a Jack que de repente se había puesto blanco como la parec, parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué te has hecho en la cabeza? ¡¡¿Dónde está tu hermosa melena!

-yo, me toqué la cabeza recordando mi travesurilla del día anterior, entrecerré los ojos y sonreía.

-Simplemente, quería cambiar de imagen.

Me seguía mirando inquisidoramente, parecía dolido, y desde luego no le había gustado nada mi cambio de imagen, sin embargo contuvo la rabia que sentía y cambió de tema.

-¿se puede saber por que no has venido a entrenar?

Yo le miré confundida, ¿por qué me decía eso?

-¡no querías aprender a luchar? Con una sola clase no te bastará querida…

-Los siento… es que…- dije aun dudosa- creía que estarías muy ocupado con tu amiga y…

-nada, yo cumplo con lo que me comprometo- me miró como dándose cuenta de que estaba celosa- así que en cinco minutos te quiero ver en cubierta.

Me vestí tan rápido cómo pude, unos pantalones negros que me había prestado Ana y una sencilla camisa, y salí espada en mano dispuesta a entrenar.

La clase comenzó inmediatamente, pero la situación había cambiado mucho respecto al día anterior, Jack estaba bastante irónico y serio, mientras yo luchaba con toda mi furia y sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

luchamos durante bastante tiempo y evidentemente la lucha fue muy desigual, pues Jack tenia mucha más experiencia que yo. Sin embargo, en cierto momento me percate de que se había despistado observando algo que había en el suelo de cubierta, así que aproveché para golpearle llena de rabia y conseguí tumbarlo al suelo, para luego amenazarle con la espada apoyada sobre su cuello.

-¿se puede saber poR qué has hecho eso? – me dijo enfadado- ¡me has hecho daño ¿sabes?

-Simplemente te quería demostrar todo lo que estoy aprendiendo-, dije furiosa, no paraba de recordar, la escena de Jack y la chica besándose

-¿a sí? – de un solo movimiento logró arrebatarme la espada, era yo la que estaba ahora en el suelo espatarrada mientras el me amenazaba con la espada.- ¿me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?

yo me limité a entrecerrar los ojos, mirándole con toda la rabia que podía

-¡¡dimelo!- insistió

Una lágrima se escapó de mi mejilla, y comencé a balbucear, sin embargo de repente me inundó una sensación de valentía y decidí hacer una locura, llevaba demasiado tiempo anhelando los tiernos labios de Jack y sin que se lo esperara me lancé a él, robándole un beso. Él me miró extrañado, pues no se esperaba aquella reacción, hizo un intento de separarse de mí , pero parece que cambió pronto de opinión, por que me devolvió el beso con más pasión aún, mientras me agarraba de la nuca, y con manos temblorosas me recorrió el cuerpo. Estuvimos besándonos un buen rato, hasta que sentimos la necesidad de separarnos para tomar un poco más del aire del que los esos nos permitían.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- me preguntó Jack confundido

-por que… por que…- yo estaba muy nerviosa y las palabras parecían no querer salir de mi boca- por que llevo queriendo hacerlo mucho tiempo… dije mirando hacia otro lado.

Jack abrió ligeramente la boca, parecía como si pensara en mil cosas a la vez pero que realmente tenía la cabeza en blanco, se levantó y se fue a no se donde.

-¿te vas?- le dije angustiada

-Si, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy… mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento… parecía mucho más aturdido de lo que debería estar.

Corrí tras él, y le agarré evitando que se marchara, y el me miró fijamente con infinita tristeza era como si algo le carcomiera por dentro.

-Jack, quiero decirte algo….

-Creo que es mejor que no me digas nada, amor… -dijo esperando lo que yo le iba a decir

-Te amo.- se lo solté de golpe, tenía una gran necesidad de decirle aquello.

Él parecía no saber que decir, las palabras se enredaban en su boca formando sólo cosas incongruentes, tragó saliva, y me acarició el cabello con dulzura.

-será mejor que dejemos esta conversación.

-¿Qué pasa Jack?- le dije con despecho- ¿es que no sientes nada por mi? ¿Es que te soy indiferente?

Me agarró de los hombros, y me acorraló contra al pared, y me miró con tal intensidad que llegué a pensar que moría, mientras rozaba mi cuello con sus dedos.

-No lo entiendes amor- me dijo suavemente mientras seguía acariciándome- eres lo mejor y lo más puro que eh tenido jamás, tengo la mala costumbre- dijo con una sonrisa amarga- de destrozar todo lo que amo, y no permitiré que eso ocurra contigo ¿me entiendes? Eres lo que más amo, lo más dulce y lo más inocente que tengo, jamás, entiendes, jamás me atrevería a tocarte.

No me esperaba esa respuesta así que Jack me amaba..,hasta tal punto de anteponerme a sus sentimientos. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que yo para él era muy especial, sin embargo en lugar de alegrarme me enfurecí. ¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas así? Yo lo amaba, y él a mí también, ¿por qué no intentarlo…?

-Jack, no te entiendo- dije con ansiedad- no veo que problema hay, no quiero que me trates como un valioso objeto, ¡¡no te das cuenta que quiero estar contigo!

-Lo siento pero no… no me dejaré arruinar lo único verdaderamente puro que me queda en esta vida, y es mi última palabra.

AL decir esto se largó dejándome de piedra, no creía lo que estaba diciendo…

A partir de entonces no nos volvimos a mirar, ni hablar de la misma manera, yo estaba dolida, despechada e impotente por que a pesar que él me amaba y no podía tenerlo, y él no quería complicar las cosas.

Envió a unos de sus mejores hombres todas las mañanas para que me enseñara a luchar, y no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Fue un doloroso viaje, pero las cosas después… cambiaron mucho…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8 "LAS ENDIABLADAS"

Llegamos a una isla a la que él llamaba tortuga, yo me sentía como una hormiguita ante un rascacielos, pues aquel lugar se me hacía bastante grande, todo estaba lleno de gente de gente de verdad, no de los estirados que yo estaba a acostumbrada a ver en pompea, había piratas de todas clases, y mucho más feroces que Jack, damas de mala reputación, borrachos, ladrones, pillos, estafadores, músicos… aquello parecía una fiesta continua en la que la honra y la cordura no eran precisamente lo que reinaba.

Yo me había quedado atrás embobada viendo tan "loco paisaje" mientras, Jack se había quedado atrás, con su "querida aura", a la que yo odiaba desde mi más profundo corazón, avanzamos a través de aquel barullo, ana María me dijo que por lo que había oído nos dirigíamos al cuerno maldito, una taberna, dónde decían que se servía el mejor ron de todo el Caribe, y que por supuesto era la preferida de mi amado pirata.

Íbamos tan tranquilos, cuando de repente la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr, yo me asusté muchísimo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía lo que pasaba, sólo que como pro instinto saqué mi espada dispuesta a atacar o por lo menos a defenderme de cualquier cosa que nos amenazara.

Estaba temblando, invadida por una extraña sensación de frío, allí parada esperando que ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir, oí un grito maldito en el ambiente, me sobresalté y esperando lo peor y muerta de miedo cerré los ojos. Noté como una gran sombra se acercaba a mi, me daba mucho miedo, mis temblores aumentaban, y creía que en un momento mi corazón dejaría de latir, una respiración suave pero atemorizante me golpeó en la sien, y oí cómo un frío metal se elevaba sobre mi cabeza. Yo no podía moverme, simplemente agarré mi espada con fuerza, y di espadazos a ciegas, con los ojos cerrados, hacia dónde sentía aquella presencia. Sabía que moriría, pero en el último momento sentí una mano conocida, que me sujetaba la mía y me arrastraba por las ya solitarias calles, corríamos como locos, hast auq encontramos un lugar seguro dónde escondernos. Era Jack que por segunda vez me había salvado.

Yo aun temblaba, sabía que aquello que me había intentado matar era muy poderoso, tenía ese presentimiento. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, pero yo no les dejaba, no volvería a llorar, más llantos no, ni más debilidad.

Mirá a Jack aun con miedo

-¿qué ha sido eso?- le pregunté

-Una endiablada, se limitó a decirme

-¿una endiablada, ¿eso que es?

-una mujer guerrera, que se dedica a impartir su propia justicia sobre los hombres que maltratan o dañan a las mujeres.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos ¿iba en serio? ¿eso podía existir, de pronto caí en que algo no encajaba.

-¿y por que ha intentado matarme? Yo no soy un hombre.

-no te quería matar amor- Jack parecía realmente preocupado- quería reclutarte para su ejercito

-¿reclutarme? ¿Por qué?- ahora si que no entendía nada de nada.

-Por que ellas perciben a las mujeres heridas - sentía su mirada fija sobre mí, y eso me alteraba, me miraba con tal intensidad que creí morir- y tu eres una de ellas- de pronto su rostro se tornó serio ¿tanto daño te he hecho?- dijo con pena en al voz.

-No… es que… - preferí no seguir contestando y me limité a sostenerle la mirada, en parte con gesto de afirmación.

-Bueno… vayamos de nuevo a la perla, al menos, hasta que todo vuelva a su normalidad- dijo Jack aun con preocupación, parecía que había algo que le carcomía por dentro.

Llegamos a la perla silenciosos, no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, yo aun estaba muy nerviosa, y sólo pensaba en poder tumbarme un rato para tranquilizarme, jack se percató de esto y me acompañó a mi habitación, cuando em hube tumbado en la cama, me tapó dulcemente con las sábanas y con mucha ternura me dijo…

-Mi niña… y me rozó los labios con sus dedos, no soportaría perderte.

Parecía muy angustiado, su cabeza trabajaba al 100, gruñó con desesperación, se debatía entre marcharse o quedarse, podía mirarlos en sus ojos, y sin que me lo esperara, se abalanzó sobre mí dándome el beso más apasionado de mi vida, lleno de amor y de desesperación.

Yo me dejé llevar, y me permití disfrutar de aquello labios que tanto deseaba, me agarré a su cuello, y desesperada, continué con aquel beso con el temor de que alguna vez se acabar, jack comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con avidez y con desesperación. Aquello prometía, por vez primera en mi vida pude notar que era la felicidad, pero como dicen algunos, la felicidad es efímera y corta. Con la misma brusquedad con la que Jack se había abalanzado sobre mí se separó incluso haciéndome daño, yo le miré angustiada, no comprendía su actitud, y lo deseaba tanto…

-lo siento- me dijo muy agitado… pero ya te dije que esto es imposible, no me lo permitiría…

Con la voz entrecortada, y la mirada triste salió de mi camarote, probablemente para encontrarse con Aura.

No me permití llorar, ni una lágrima más, me repetí por segunda vez aquel día, y pensé durante horas hasta que benevolente el sueño me invadió, y caí dormida.

Dormía agitadamente, mis sueños se debatían entre el bien y el mal, la tierra y el mar y el poder y la impotencia, cuando una dulce melodía me sacó de éstos sueños. Sentí como me llamaba, sentía que debía de ir hacia esa melodía, pues era exclusivamente para mí, me levanté como una autómata, me puse unas sandalias y seguí el hermoso sonido, que me llevó fuera del barco. Allí me encontré a una mujer hermosísima pero de duras facciones, y un deja vu, me invadió, reconociendo la fragancia que desprendía. Era la endiablada de aquella misma mañana que había vuelto a buscarme.

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias a:

_**Aldi**_

_**Andrómeda no Sainto**_

_**Kery Sparrow**_

_**Chibi**_

**_Ivania_**

_**loquis sa**_

_**vale**_

**_Os agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que le estáis dando a este fic, el cual no esperaba que tuviera mucho éxito, pero vosotras lo habéis elevado al máximo. Muchas gracias de nuevo._**

_**Mañana publico el episodio nueve, que es un poquito picante :D, y el 10, pues tendra que esperar, pro que estoy acabando de escribir el fic alma pirata, y lo he dejado un poquito apartado éste, aunque ua tengo pensado que va a pasar. Primores, a disfrutar y divertirse mucho**_

**_Aprovecho para hacer publi del fic de ALMA PIRATA, que últimamente tiene bastante aceptación:P. besitossss_**


	9. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9

Aquella mujer me acarició suavemente la cabeza, y luego me tendió una mano.

-Debes unirte a nosotras, me lo dice tu corazón.

Yo estaba asustada, no sabía que responder.

-pero… es que no se nada de vosotras..

No necesitas saber nada, simplemente debes elegir tu camino, se todo el daño que te hizo aquel sucio pirata, sólo puedo prometerte que te ayudaremos a vengarte.

Aquello me aterrorizó¡yo no quería que le hicieran nada malo a Jack!

-pero… yo amo a Jack, no quiero vengarme…

-¿y quieres seguir bajo su sombra como hasta ahora¿quieres seguir viendo cómo se revuelca con otras mujeres mientras, tú mueres de amor por él?

-Yo… no pero…

-Pues acompáñanos, nosotras te daremos la independencia que necesitas, te enseñaremos a luchar, y en el momento justo te ayudaremos a vengarte de Sparrow.

Yo no sabía que decir, pues amaba a Jack y no quería alejarme de él, pero por otra parte necesitaba huir, de él, de mi obsesión por él, de mis deseos por besarle, y desde luego quería hacer mi propia vida, así que decidí que aceptaría.

-Acepto

-has tomado una sabia decisión, guerrera, con un apretón de manos, sellaremos nuestro acuerdo.

Fui a sellar el trato, sabiendo que eso significaría no volver a ver más a Jack, pues no quería seguir sufriendo por sus rechazos, sin embargo, cuando fui a estrechar la mano de la Endiablada, alguien me agarró bruscamente de la cintura, y me alejó impidiendo que pudiera cerrar el trato.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- era jack, estaba furioso

-¡no me iré sin la chica¡¡ha aceptado mi proposición

Jack me dedicó una mirada de reproche mezclada con decepción, lo que me dolió profundamente. Y sacó la espada dispuesto a luchar contra la endiablada, parecía que no iba a permitir que me marchara.

Alguien salió del barco en ese momento, era Awra, que parecía no muy conforme con la escena.

-¡Jack¡¡Se puede saber que haces¿de verdad piensas luchar contra una endiablada por esta esmirriada chica!

-¡CALLATE! –gritó Jack fuera de sus casillas -¡esto no es asunto tuyo

A mi aquella reacción me agradó en lo mas profundo, había mandado callar a la despampánate Aura, por mí.

La lucha duró muy poco, pues Jack era mejor que la mujer, y con un par de truquitos de los suyos logró vencerla dejándole inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza.

Se dirigió a mi, muy enfadado y me agarró del brazo con fuerza. Me llevaba hasta mi camarote mientras yo gritaba.

-¡se puede saber por que has hecho eso¡¡yo quería irme con ella¡¡no es justo¿Cuándo piensas dejarme decidir!

-tu no sabes lo que dices… dijo con voz grave y evidentemente enfadado

-¡si que se lo que digo¡¡he aceptado su oferta¡¡y me quiero ir de aquí! Estoy cansada de sufrir por ti¡¡déjame!

Jack entrecerró los ojos con rabia y me agarró de la cintura acercándome fuertemente a él.

-¡ jamás te dejaré irte de aquí! Además… erés mi prisionera… no puedes decidir..

¿qué! Aquello fue lo que más me dolió en mi vida

¿cómo puedes decir eso¿te recuerdo que tu me dijiste que me enseñarías que es la libertad¡¡no soy tu prisionera!

-Pues lo siento, pero ahora me retracto, si que eres mi prisionera, y no te dejaré ir ¿entendido?

Yo me separé de él furiosa, eso era lo más humillante que jamás me había dicho, y me fui corriendo y llorando a mi habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama destrozada, y llorando como una magdalena, quería que la tierra me tragase ya no soportaba más aquella situación.

De repente sentí unos cálidos brazos que me rodeaban y el peso de un cuerpo que se echaba sobre mí, cuando vi quien era casi me quedo sin respiración era Jack que me mecía entre sus brazos.

Sentí como me besaba, y me acariciaba mientras me decía que le perdonara. Toda mi piel se erizó, no podía resistirme a su caricias, sin embargo en un último intento de orgullo intenté zafarme de él, me di la vuelta e intenté escaparme, pero no podía.

-¿qué me has hecho? Me decía ¿por qué me has robado el corazón?

Y seguía con sus tiernos besos pro todo mi cuerpo.

-Jack… dijiste que no…

-Shhh… pensé que podía resistirme, pero ahora se que jamás podría hacerlo, te anhelo demasiado.

Yo muy alterada le besé en los labios con desesperación, no quería que aquel momento acabara, y menos desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad.

Sentí como hurgaba entre mi camisón, y en un momento sin saber muy bien cómo había pasado, me lo había quitado.

Allí estaba indefensa y desnuda frente a él, deseando que me hiciera el amor, pero muy insegura, tenía mucho miedo de que me volviera a rechazar.

Le miré a los ojos fijamente con impotencia, y dejé que una lágrima cayera por mi mejilla, aquella avidez de su cuerpo me estaba destrozando.

Permanecimos un buen rato observándonos, yo veía cómo dudaba entre si seguir o parar, parecía que estaba hecho polvo por la lucha interna en la que se debatía.

Me rendí, dejé que mis brazos sin fuerza cayeran sobre la cama, y esperé a que se levantara y se marchara, como siempre, giré la cara para no volver a verle, y comencé a urdir mi plan para escapar de la perla y volver con las endiabladas. Sin embargo nada pasó como esperaba, cuando volvía a mirar a Jack se estaba quitando la ropa, con desesperación y al momento sentí como me besaba y recorría mi cuerpo con su lengua, como si fuese el manjar más apetitoso. Eso sólo significaba que por fin nos amaríamos, se cumpliría mi deseo de ser suya, y únicamente suya.

La noche pasó muy rápido, casi sin darme cuenta, jamás, sentí tanto placer cómo aquel día, sentir a jack dentro de mí fue lo mejor que me pasó y que me ha pasado en vida, sus abrazos, sus besos, su ternura y sobre todo sus caricias. En ese momento pensé que nada nos separaría. Cuan equivocada estaba entonces…

CONTINUARA…

Supongo que le queda poco al fic, unos 3 capítulos, ya tengo un final preparado, aunque no escrito. Y sobre todo os quiero dar las gracias a las que lo leéis, por vuestro apoyo por que me animáis a seguir.

y de nuevo hago publi de la historia alma pirata, juas juas. besitosss

por cierto gracias a TODAS GUAPISIMAS, Y lamento deciros que hoyu no pode actualizar alma pirata, que eh tenido ciertos problemillas con le ordenador.

Y ESPERO QUE NO SE ME HAYAN BORRADO LOS CAPIS ESCRITOS, PRO QUE SI NO LO SIENTO PERO NO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO, QUE ME DA MUCHA RABIA. BESUSSSSS


	10. CAPITULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Tras hacer el amor con mi pirata, caímos ambos completamente rendidos por el esfuerzo y la pasión, un sueño muy dulce y placentero me invadió, placer que aumentó cuando sentí que los brazos de Jack me rodeaban. Muy tiernamente me acurrucó contra su cuerpo y así dormimos durante las 2 mejores horas de mi vida, lastima que pronto acabaran.

Me hubiera gustado haber despertado con sus besos, con sus caricias, y con sus dedos enredados en mi cuerpo, o tan si quiera con un te quiero, sin embargo la triste realidad, hizo acto de presencia mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Desperté sobresaltada por miles de gritos y alboroto que parecía haber en cubierta, de repente oí una explosión, y en cuestión de segundos el camarote estaba hecho pedazos, una bomba había caído en él dándole de lleno.

Yo temblaba por el miedo, allí estaba desnuda y sola en la cama con apenas unas sábanas que me tapaban, intentando recuperarme de la impresión por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentí una mano que me acariciaba nerviosamente y giré la cabeza, para ver a un Jack preocupado e inclinado sobre mí.

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó nervioso- ¿te ha alcanzado alguna astilla?

-¡no¡no te preocupes!- dije un poco más tranquila- ¡qué está pasando Jack?

-No tengo ni idea, sólo se que nos atacan, saldré a dar ordenes antes de que sea demasiado tarde pero por lo que he oído, creo que son las endiabladas que vienen a reclamarte.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, me sentí tan culpable…

-¡Jack¡¡Perdóname¡¡Todo es culpa mía¡la perla…!- dije con lágrimas en los ojos, y en tono de súplica.

-pequeña, no te preocupes, dijo sonriéndome con una mezcla de dulzura y preocupación, saldremos de ésta, ya sabes que soy el capitán Jack sparrow, y por la perla… es un barco fuerte aguantara, lo único que quiero es que tengas cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, dije un poco más tranquila.

-bueno amor ¿preparada para luchar?

-preparadísima

Me vestí en un santiamén, con ropa de Jack y cogí mi espada, defendería a mi barco y a mi pirata por encima de todas las cosas.

-Jack – solté antes de emprender la lucha.

-¿si?

-te quiero.

Me acarició suavemente la mejilla, y me sonrió.

-te amo,- y me dio un ultimo beso antes de comenzar la acción.

Cuando salimos todo era un caos, cientos de hombres luchaban contra cientos de mujeres, en una batalla que aún no parecía tener vencedor.

Agarré mi espada con fuerza, entrecerré los ojos con rabia, y me santigüe pidiéndole un poco de protección a Dios, para mi y para Jack, y asiendo mi espada con todas mis ganas asesté un golpe a la primera mujer que había osado atacar a Jack, que cayó inconsciente al momento.

Jack me dio las gracias y prosiguió con la lucha.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos luchando, pero debieron de ser horas, aquello era un verdadero caos sin un claro vencedor, y todo por mi culpa, seguí dando golpes a diestro y siniestro sin apenas resultado, ya que aquellas mujeres eran feroces y bastante más experimentadas que yo, sólo algunos piratas, podían hacerle frente.

Algunas de las endiabladas se acercaban a mi en grupo intentando atraparme para llevarme con ellas, y yo oponía la mayor resistencia que podía, que apenas era suficiente.

Mas lucha

Mas caos

Mas gritos

Más dolor

Otra endiablada se acercó a mi, era la que había ido a buscarme entrada la noche, levantó la espada y se dispuso a golpearme la cabeza, supongo que para dejarme inconsciente, y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por que Jack se antepuso entre ambas justo a tiempo.

-Xuri ¡huye! Eres su objetivo, y no descansarán hasta tenerte, por favor hazlo por mí, me moriría si te pierdo- me suplicó Jack, con los ojos húmedos por la desesperación.

Le sonreí e intentando llegar hasta su corazón para que sintiera que le quería le agarré la mano con fuerza.

-de acuerdo mi capitán, pero tienes que hacer algo por mí a cambio.

-lo que tu quieras querida.

-Sobrevive, si no quieres que muera de pena.

-eso está hecho, xuri, ya sabes que Soy Jack Sparrow- y me sonrió levemente antes de continuar la lucha.

Corrí haciendo caso ciegamente a lo que Jack me decía, me fui a la parte opuesta del barco, dónde no había batalla sin que nadie me viera, y me acurruqué entre unas cajas apiladas, observando al mar por la barandilla, con la intención de al desaparecer que las endiabladas se dieran por vencidas.

Quizá por lo agotador de la noche, por la batalla, o por la pasión, ahora no lo se, caí dormida. Juro que solo fue un minuto, un solo minuto bastó, pero fue determinante para mi vida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi Un gran barco, de bandera bien conocida, que se acercaba hasta nosotros, menudo espectáculo, tres de los mejores barcos del caribe se unían por primera vez en la historia, la perla negra, el diablo (de las endiabladas) y el gran buque de guerra del gran Lord Jackman, mi padre.

Sin que pudiera avisar a Jack o al resto de la tripulación, se acercó en apenas unos segundos. Barco con barco unidos, la perla con el gran buque de forma que cualquiera podía pasar de un barco a otro sin ningún problema. Observé atentamente pasmada a ver que es lo que sucedía, y vi cómo de aquel barco salía mi padre seguido de unos 50 de sus mejores hombres, tras otear a su alrededor, observó la batalla y después poso la vista en mi¡¡que fácilmente me había encontrado, aquello no me lo perdonaría, pues se supone que era una guerrera que sabía protegerme.

-¡traedla aquí!- gritó altivo, dando lugar a que sus cuatro hombres de confianza se acercaran a mi, agarrándome sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

Los hombres me llevaron hasta mi padre, dejándome de rodillas a sus pies, le miré a los ojos, suplicante.

-¡por favor papa!

El tan despiadado como siempre, ni siquiera me dedicó una sonrisa, ni tampoco un abrazo, se limitó a ordenarme-

-ve a tu camarote, volvemos a casa antes de que se den cuenta

Yo me quería morir ¿volver a casa, eso significaba, no poder ver a Jack jamás.

-¡papa¡por favor no me hagas esto!- grité histérica- quiero quedarme ¡tenemos que ayudar a Jack!

En ese momento sentí el mayor terror de mi vida, mi padre comprendiendo que me había enamorado de un pirata, me lanzó la peor mirada, con más odio e ira, que te puede lanzar, un padre, y acto seguido me abofeteo varias veces.

plaf

-¡un pirata!- gritó fuera de si- ¡mi hija protegiendo a un pirata!- se dio la vuelta y señalo a los dos mismos hombres que me habían agarrado-¡cogedla y encerradla¡¡Procurad que no salga hasta que lleguemos a Port Deal!

Yo comencé a llorar amargamente, y antes de que aquellos tipos me encerraran en mi camarote, intenté mirar a Jack por última vez, y lo conseguí. Allí estaba ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, defendiendo mi libertad de las endiabladas, sin saber, que ya no poseía aquella anhelada libertad.

Continuara…

Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que bien, juas, juas se que he tardado en actualizar pero es q no tenia tiempo para nada, espero actualizar pronto, y de nuevo aprovecho para hacer publicidad de mi fic.

**_ALMA PIRATA_** que lo podéis encontrar en fanfiction, ya sabeis

os va a gustar, un besazo.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno deciros que alucino por la aceptación que ha tenido este fic, dios mio ¡miles de gracias! Es que realmente lo empecé por un capricho, este era solo un entretenimiento, mientras pensaba centrarme mucho más en ALMA PIRATA, sin embargo, parece que este ha gustado mucho, incluso más que el fic de alma pirata, bueno aun así me alegro un guevecillo. Un besito y disfrutad (mientras podais)

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Intenté mirar a Jack por última vez, y lo conseguí. Allí estaba ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, defendiendo mi libertad de las endiabladas, sin saber, que ya no poseía aquella anhelada libertad.**

**Me encerraron en un oscuro camarote, y para mí una cárcel, pues aunque tenía todas las comodidades que pudiera desear cualquier persona le faltaba lo más importante, Jack, Jack no estaba conmigo, y por lo tanto aquel camarote lleno de todo, estaba vacío.**

**Fui a la ventana y miré a través del cristal, y observé destrozada como el barco dónde había vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida se alejaba de mi sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, hasta que llegó un momento, al cabo de unos minutos que para mí fueron segundos que dejé de ver el barco completamente.**

**Sentí un gran nudo en la garganta y una extraña debilidad en mi cuerpo, que me hizo temblar. Un mareo subió por mi columna vertebral producido por el dolor de la perdida y me dejé caer, sobre aquella cómoda cama, que por muchas mantas que tuviese no podía calentar mi frío y roto corazón, mi propio padre me estaba alejando de mi única felicidad.**

**Tardamos un par de días en llegar a Pompea (en el anterior capi dije port deal, pero con los dos fics que estoy escribiendo me hago unos líos que te cagas), dos días que fueron los más largos de mi vida, pues no quería comer, me sentía muy mareada, y no podía evitar mirar una y otra vez a través de la ventana del camarote para ver si Jack venía a rescatarme y luego me alejaba desilusionada, tirándome de nuevo a la cama, y con oscuros pensamientos, quizá Jack se había quitado un peso de encima al alejarme de él.**

**Cuando llegué a pompea, mi madre y mis doncellas me esperaban en el puerto, con los brazos abiertos y por lo que veía muy contentas de volver a verme. Lastima que yo no pudiese compartir su alegría.**

**-Hija mía ¡me alegro de volver a verte!**

**Yo no pude contestarle, solo pude balbucear y tirarme a sus brazos sollozando, era cierto que me alegraba de verla, pero no lo suficiente para calmar mi dolor por la perdida de Jack.**

**Me llevaron al castillo, y retome la vida que había llevado hasta entonces de monotonía, y de aburrimiento, solo que ahora mi padre me miraba con suspicacia, como desconfiando de mi.**

**Los días pasaban, y no obtuve noticias de Jack, el bajar al puerto todas las tardes, para ver atracar a los barcos que venían a pompea se había convertido ya en un ritual, que siempre terminaba con la misma expresión de desilusión en mi cara.**

**La monotonía de mi vida estaba acabando conmigo, y la esperanza de volver a ver a mi pirata era lo único que aun me mantenía con fuerzas para seguir, sin embargo un día cambio todo y todas mis ilusiones se fueron abajo.**

**Enea - me llamó mi padre- ven sígueme, tengo que decirte algo importante.**

**Mi padre, el gran Lord Jackman, apenas me hablaba, por lo que si solicitaba algo por mi parte, debía ser algo importante, y por lo tanto, algo que debía temer.**

**Entré a su despacho y me sorprendí al ver que no estaba solo si no que le acompañaba un hombre joven, de mirada inquietante y pelo rubio recogido en coleta y una mujer mayor, una ancianita de unos 80 años pero que tenía cara de bruja y mirada oscura, que no paraba de observarme de arriba abajo.**

**-¿si papá?- dije un poco incomoda ante la presencia de los desconocidos.**

**-Enea, tengo que anunciarte tu próximo compromiso con éste apuesto caballero, el gran duque de Olivieros.**

**Sentí como si un cubo de agua fría cayera sobre mi cabeza**

**-¿a que te refieres?**

**- mañana te comprometerás con él, y el próximo domingo os casareis.**

**-pero…**

**-¡nop hay peros que valgan! Eres una mujer y es tu obligación así que saluda a tu próximo marido.**

**Automáticamente me giré hacia el chico de la coleta, con la mirada llena de ira y de odio, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía hacia ese compromiso.**

**-padre…- dije solemnemente- desde luego que me casaré con él, para cumplir mi obligación, pero jamás te perdonaré que me hayas echo esto- volví a mirar a mi futuro "prometido"- y te advierto que hagas lo que hagas jamás te amaré.**

**El chico lejos de ofenderse o de asustarse como yo pretendía, sonrió y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes susurrarme al oído cuando pasaba por mi lado:**

**-Bienvenida al infierno.**

**Aquella frase, manifestaba que desde luego no iba a ser el mejor marido, y que no tenía pensado tratarme bien, al caer en la cuenta, un escalofrío me recorrió al espalda¿en qué se había convertido mi vida?.**

**Me dispuse a irme airada y hecha una furia a mi habitación, sin embargo, la mujer que parecía una bruja, me detuvo.**

**-¡dónde crees que vas señorita!**

**-¿a mi habitación?**

**-perdona pero no puedes marcharte hasta que estemos seguros… no dejaré que mi amo se case contigo si no eres pura.**

**Abrí enormemente los ojos ¿qué estaba diciendo de ser pura?**

**-Sedna… no te preocupes ¿no ves que es una chiquilla? Te garantizo por mi honor que mi hija es virgen- dijo mi padre con desgana.**

**-No te contradigo, pero prefiero asegurarme, ya sabes… el protocolo, además tengo entendido que pasó meses con unos piratas.**

**Mi padre me miró perspicaz, como interrogante… esperando una respuesta por mi parte que desde luego no se la di, le mire igual de fijamente que él a mi. Se acercó después a mi y me dijo casi inaudiblemente**

**-¡más te vale ser virgen! O te juro que lo vas a lamentar.**

**Volví a sentir un escalofrío, y comencé a recordar los besos de Jack, sus caricias, y a ambos juntos haciendo el amor, la noche que mi padre me llevó de vuelta a casa.**

**Yo sólo balbucee, y le mire temblorosa.**

**¡adelante hazle la prueba!- dijo mi padre con firmeza y salió de la habitación dejándome a solas con aquella horrible mujer.**

**La mujer se acercó a mi, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, e hizo una mueca.**

**-¡levántate la falda!**

**-¿y si no quiero?- le dije en tono desafiante**

**-llamaré a los guardias para que lo hagan por mi.**

**Puse cara de horror, y cerré los ojos dejándome hacer por aquella mujer,. Al momento sentí sus frías manos subiendo pro mis piernas, manos que acabaron en mis partes íntimas. Aquello era lo más horrible que había sentido en mi vida.**

**Abrí los ojos con pánico**

**Para ver una mirada llena de repulsión en su rostro, y comenzó a gritar.**

**-¡tu no eres una dama¡¡Zorra¡¡jamás Te casarás con mi amo!- y me escupió en la cara.**

**Mi padre al oír los gritos de aquella mujer entró corriendo, y me miró enfadado, muy enfadado.**

**-¡vete a tu cuarto!**

**Y llorando como una magdalena me fui corriendo hacia mis aposentos, dios mío ¿por qué tenía que pasarme todo aquello a mi?**

**Las horas pasaban y yo no tenía noticias de nada ni de nadie, sólo oía mucho movimiento fuera de mi habitación, como si hubiera ocurrido algo grave.**

**Serían las 12 de la noche, unas 5 horas después de lo ocurrido, cuando mi padre entro en mi cuarto seguido por mi madre, que lloraba de pena.**

**hemos solucionado el problema, El duque ha aceptado casarse contigo a pesar del deshonor, pero no habrá fiestas, ni regalos ni nada, esta misma noche te casarás con él y te marcharás con él en calidad de su esposa.**

Continuara…

¿Sorprendidas? Bueno ya sabéis que me encanta daros sorpresas y que desde Lugo no os esperéis nada de lo que va a ocurrir, bueno ya se que este capi es bastante amargo, pero juro que lo endulzare en el próximo, quería mejorar las cosas en este, pero no quisiera extenderme demasiado. Un besazo y espero que no os hayáis quedado chafadas y por favor seguid leyendo.

Al final se me alarga el fic, es que he cambiado un poquito mis planes de final un besito, y por fi dejad opiniones, que si no so gusta lo entiendo que le he dado un giro bastante amargo.


	12. CAPITULO 12

**Advertencia, **este capitulo tiene contenido que puede herir la sensibilidad del lector, debido a su dureza, si sois muy sensibles, os recomiendo no leerlo.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**hemos solucionado el problema, El duque ha aceptado casarse contigo a pesar del deshonor, pero no habrá fiestas, ni regalos ni nada, esta misma noche te casarás con él y te marcharás con él en calidad de su esposa.**

**Aquello era el fin de mi felicidad, estaba segura, ya no tendría escapatoria, aquella misma noche me casaría con un desconocido ante los ojos de Dios, se acababan todas mis esperanzas de volver a ver a Jack y de poder estar con él. Ni si quiera pude llorar, era tanto el dolor que no me salían las lágrimas de mis ojos, sentía un gran vacío en mi interior, y era cómo si me aproximara a un gran abismo sin posibilidad de volver a atrás.**

**Mis doncellas entraron inmediatamente después de que mis padres se marcharan y no tuvieron valor de dirigirme la palabra, debido a mi cara descompuesta y a mi estado de desolación.**

**Me vistieron con un traje sencillo color beige y me colocaron una corona de diamantes que a mi se me hacia de espinas en la cabeza, y por último me entregaron un ramo de violetas.**

**Fui destrozada a la capilla dónde estaban mis padres, y una pareja mayor con cara ajada que supuse que eran los padres de mi futuro marido, quien me sonreía con malicia desde el altar dónde un sacerdote me miraba con cara de asco con una Biblia abierta en sus manos. Caminé hacia el altar mareada, sentía como si nada de lo que pasase fuera real.**

**Por fin llegue al altar a la altura de mi marido, que me esperaba impaciente y comenzó al ceremonia de no se cuantas horas que a mi se me hicieron segundos mientras deseaba que algo ocurriera que interrumpiese la boda. Pero… nada ocurrió**

**-"en nombre de Dios os declaro marido y mujer"**

**Fueron las únicas palabras que oí de toda la ceremonia, y lo que siguió ni me acuerdo, o no quiero acordarme. Mi madre me estrechó entre sus brazos despidiéndose de mi, mientras mi padre me miraba desde lejanía, casi puedo asegurar que aquel día distinguí en él un poco de pena, pero no se… quizá un hombre tan frío como él sea incapaz de tener sentimientos hacia nadie.**

**Al salir de la capilla mí ahora marido me cogió con fuerza del brazo y me sacó de mi casa, alguien había preparado mis maletas, y sin ninguna delicadeza me subió en el carromato, que había preparado para ir a su castillo.**

**El carromato comenzó a andar y yo con lágrimas en los ojos veía como me alejaba de mi familia que se perdía en la lejanía, esa fue la última vez que los vi. Cuando por fin desapareció la imagen de mi madre del horizonte, pase la peor experiencia de toda mi vida. Si me hubieran dado a elegir en ese mismo instante, hubiera muerto, en vez de pasar por lo que pasé.**

**Estaba sola con mi marido, que me miraba de forma lasciva, como si yo sólo fuera un trozo de carne.**

**-Como te dije "cariño"- dijo con retintín- bienvenida al infierno, a partir de ahora, eres mía, y sólo podrás hacer aquello que te ordene.**

**Yo abrí mucho los ojos asustada ¿qué clase de hombre era aquel? Ni si quiera mi padre me trató a mi o a mi madre así jamás.**

**Giré la cabeza para que no pudiera ver mi rostro en el que se mezclaba la ira, la rabia, el dolor y el llanto, pero no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que al momento sentí una cálida mano que me producía repugnancia subir por mis piernas, para quedarse en mis partes más intimas.**

**Dejé escapar un grito de desesperación.**

**-¿Qué…¿qué haces?- le dije muerta de miedo**

**-¿tu que crees? Vamos a consumar el matrimonio **

**-¡no¡No pienso hacer nada de eso!**

**-venga, Enea, no te hagas la inocente, tu y yo sabemos que eres experta en estos temas.**

**-¡no me toques!- le grité y luego le mordí, en el cuello arrancándole un alarido, para defenderme.**

**Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.**

**Inmediatamente me abofeteo y me tumbó en el asiento del carromato con brutalidad posándose sobre mí.**

**-¡jamás¿Me has entendido¡jamás vuelvas a hacer eso!**

**Juntó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza con una mano, mientras con al otra me rasgaba la ropa interior, en unos segundos se bajó los pantalones, lo suficiente para poder hacerme suya. Y se escupió en una mano restregándola después por mis partes íntimas, aquello era horrible, me quería morir¿dónde estaba Dios en ese momento¿y Jack, entonces comencé a recordar a jack, sus tiernos besos y su dulzura, sus caricias, su sonrisa, cual diferente era aquel tipo de mi pirata, y ¿se suponía que el pirata frente a él era un delincuente¡No! Por muchos honores y riquezas que tuviera aquel hombre era un monstruo.**

**Me tomó por la fuerza, y lo único que pude hacer es dejarme y llorar desesperada. Con el tiempo me llegué a acostumbrar a ese tipo de maltrato, pues era mi marido, y nadie me iba a defender por algo así.**

**Lo que pasó después… pues no tiene importancia, nada, llegamos a mi nuevo "hogar" por llamarlo de alguna forma, por que nunca lo sentí mío, yo hecha una piltrafa, era una marioneta a merced de aquel hombre y él henchido de orgullo por haber conseguido casarse con alguien de la alta sociedad, lo suficientemente débil cómo para poder hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.**

**A partir de entonces… las semanas pasaron, y comencé a pasar desapercibida para mi marido, que aunque seguía obsesionado conmigo, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer para estar todo el día vigilándome, así que siempre que podía me escapaba al puerto con la esperanza de ver un gran barco de velas negras que nunca llegaba.**

**Un día todo cambió, parece que Dios se apiadó de mi, pero no lo suficiente, estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, recordando tiempos mejores en el jardín del palacio donde vivía, cuando comencé a oír gritos de la gente.**

**-¡piratas! –Gritaban-¡los piratas han invadido las tierras del duque de Olivieros!**

**Sentí que mi corazón daba un brinco**

**-¿piratas¿Sería Jack que había venido a rescatarme?**

**Me levanté de inmediato y a pesar de los consejos de la servidumbre de que me pusiese en un lugar seguro, fui corriendo hacia dónde según los gritos estaban los piratas.**

**Había mucha gente, todos corrían despavoridos, y en la lejanía vi el ejército de mi marido que se aproximaba a hacer frente a los piratas.**

**Los piratas no atacaban a la gente, parecían buscar algo, pero ¿el qué? A pesar de eso la gente huía como de la misma muerte.**

**Entonces, mi corazón volvió a brincar, pero de alegría, allí estaba era Jack, con su misma pose, elegante, sus mismos andares, pero con un gesto serio de preocupación, se había arriesgado mucho, a él y a sus hombres para venir a buscarme.**

**-¡Jack! –Grité eufórica-¡Jack¡¡Aquí!**

**Entonces tuve claro que había venido a buscarme a mí, su rostro serio se tornó en una sonrisa, y corrió ciegamente hacia dónde yo estaba, Ignorando que todo un ejército se aproximaba hacia él y hacia sus hombres.**

**Me estrechó entre sus brazos, en el abrazo más hermoso y más placentero que sentí en toda mi vida, el abrazo duró unos minutos, y luego se separó de mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.**

**-amor..., amor… -me repetía como si no creyera que estaba allí con él.**

**Pero no salía ninguna otra palabra de su boca.**

**De repente alguien interrumpió el emotivo momento.**

**-¡Capitán¡El ejército se acerca a nosotros peligrosamente, debemos huir ahora que ya encontró lo que buscaba, son más que nosotros y creo que no podríamos hacerles frente!**

**-de acuerdo Gibbs da ordenes a los muchachos.**

**-¡todos a la perla!- gritó Gibbs, e inmediatamente todos corrieron hacia el navío.**

**Jack me cogió entre sus brazos y me llevó él mismo como temiendo que me fuera a perder de nuevo, y mientras corría me apretaba fuerte contra él y me besaba repetidas veces con suaves besos en aquellos lugares de fácil acceso.**

**Por fin llegamos a mi añorada perla, con el tiempo justo como para zarpar a tiempo y no ser alcanzados por mi marido y su ejercito.**

**Justo cuando comenzamos a navegar, oímos un grito, que provenía del Duque, mi peor pesadilla.**

**-¡pirata¡Cobarde¡Devuélveme lo que es mío¡¡Devuélveme a mi mujer!**

**Nos asomamos Jack y yo sorprendidos por la barandilla, y vimos al duque furioso que gritaba y maldecía desde abajo sin poder hacer nada.**

**-¡No¡¡No es tu mujer! Mucho antes fue mía que tuya¡¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella!**

**-¡yo me casé con ella ante los ojos de dios!**

**En un arrebato de valentía me atreví a hacerle frente a mi propio marido.**

**-¡olvídate de mi!- grité- ¡no te amo¡¡Nunca te ame¡¡Solo amo a una persona¡¡A él! Te suplico que me dejes ser feliz con él, mientras tú puedes hacer tu vida de nuevo.**

**Y acto seguido abracé a jack que correspondió a mi abrazo emocionado.**

**Entonces volví a mirar al Duque, que tenía la mirada llena de ira y de odio.**

**-¡te juro que me las pagaras¡Jamás dejaré que seas feliz¡¡Algún día te encontraré lo juro!- dijo apretando los dientes y acto seguido juntó 2 dedos y se los besó en señal de juramento.**

**Afortunadamente la perla era lo suficientemente rápida como para alejarse de aquel horrible lugar que tan malos recuerdos me traía a la cabeza, y mientras lo hacia yo miraba a la isla rezando por que desapareciese cuanto antes y por que no nos persiguiera ningún barco, mientras tanto mi corazón latía fuertemente de miedo, dolor pero sobre todo de alegría.**

**Una vez que hubimos perdido de vista las tierras del duque, sentí unas cálidas manos que me rodeaban ¡cuánto había añorado esas manos! Y Jack desde atrás comenzó a brindarme deliciosos y suaves besos en mi cuello loco por sentirlo.**

**Me quedé unos minutos disfrutando de su cuerpo, de su tacto, de su olor a hombre y a ron mezclados de todo él, y cuando ya hube calmado mis ansias de él, me di la vuelta, y sin intentar contenerme, le di un beso lleno de amor, el beso más puro y sincero que pude darle.**

**No se cuanto duró, sólo que que curó todas mis heridas en un instante. Jack se separó de mi y me miró intensamente, con gesto serio.**

**-¿te hicieron mucho daño?- me preguntó con dolor**

**Yo no le contesté, simplemente hice una mueca de desagrado y angustia recordando los horribles momentos vividos junto al duque.**

**-Eso ya no importa jack. Lo importante es que estoy de nuevo contigo- y le abrace queriendo sentir de nuevo su cuerpo junto al mío.**

**Jack comprendiendo lo mal que lo debía de haber pasado dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor y de culpa, que yo le acalle con un rápido y tierno beso en los labios.**

**-jack, lo pasado ,pasado está, no te preocupes, de verdad.**

**-debí haberte encontrado antes, pero nadie sabía nada de ti… no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para poder llegar de nuevo hasta ti.**

**-Me lo imagino…- y le mire con la sonrisa más dulce que podía dedicarle al hombre que amaba**

**El me sonrió**

**-tienes razón ahora lo único que importa es que de nuevo estamos juntos.**

**Y me alzó en sus brazos, para llevarme hasta su camarote, dónde íbamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

**Me tumbó con mucha delicadeza sobre su cama, y con suavidad me quitó la ropa, como si fuera lo más delicado que había visto, en unos minutos estaba de nuevo, desnuda frente a él, como una vez lo estuve hacía meses, y totalmente a su merced.**

**Me miró con curiosidad, y excitación contenida, pero su gesto cambió al ver los moratones que mi marido me había infligido.**

**Su voz comenzó a temblar…**

**-¿Quién…¿Quién Te ha hecho esto…?**

**Una lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla**

**-Fue el duque…**

**Jack comprendió de inmediato**

**-¡maldito!- dijo apretando los dientes- lo matare…- dijo como si fuera lo mas evidente de mundo, y lo dijo con tal seguridad y aplomo que casi me dio miedo.-¿quieres que siga?**

**Me preguntó inseguro, pues no sabía los daños emocionales que aquel malvado hombre me había causado.**

**-Si… por favor- le suplique, claro si no te doy asco….**

**Abrió los ojos como platos.**

**-¿asco? Acaso el ser mas bello y puro que existe podría causar asco a alguien**

**Sonreí complacida por la respuesta, sentía que Jack me amaba de verdad**

**Jack me besó con dulzura, recorriendo cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo, causándome sensaciones que ya había olvidado, y aunque al principio yo tenía un poco de miedo, al final nos entregamos con toda la pasión y con todo el amor que pudieran contener nuestros corazones.**

**Continuara…**

**Queda un capitulo para el final…. O…**

**Bueno ya veréis**

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Os vuelvo a agradecer la aceptación que tuvo este fic aquí en fanfiction. Que jamás creí que fuera tanta.

También digo que el anterior capi esta inspirado en una parte de memorias de una geisha, las que lo habéis leído sabéis de cual se trata, y este en una parte de LOS PILARES DE LA TIERRA, uno de los mejores libros que he leído y que se lo recomiendo a todo el mundo.

Un beso a todas y gracias de nuevo, y a las que leéis ALMA PIRATA, pues os advierto que actualice el capi 17, y os agradecería vuestros comentarios, pues ha sido el capitulo más difícil de escribir de toda mi vida y le he dedicado mucho tiempo.

Por cierto será el ultimo fic, (supongo) que escriba de piratas del caribe, que no quiero ser ya muy pesada.

UN SUPER BESAZO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS


	13. EL FINAL

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO

Pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida junto a Jack, dos semanas inolvidables en un barco al que amaba junto al hombre al que amaba, parecía en aquel momento que nada podía truncar mi felicidad.

Todos los días disfrutábamos al máximo de nuestra compañía, yo intentaba ayudarle en todo lo que estaba en mi mano para poder estar cerca de él, y había veces que con solo aspirar su aroma ya me conformaba, y las noches… las noches eran otro mundo a parte, dónde la felicidad, el amor, la pasión y el placer se mezclaban en uno sólo, cuanto daría por revivir aquellos momentos, aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos.

Recuerdo aquel día, "el Día", aquel singular día que jamás podré borrar de mi existencia, era otoño, lo recuerdo perfectamente, y las hojas marchitas adornaban las calles con sus infinitas formas. Acabábamos de bajar de la perla y Jack y yo íbamos detrás de todos los piratas que habían salido veloces a la primera taberna del pueblo. Nosotros preferimos quedarnos atrás, ocultando nuestras caricias de cualquier ojo que quisieran hacernos daño, y regalándonosla en secreto mientras nos sonreíamos pícaramente, cómo si de un juego se tratase.

Fuimos al mercado, dónde maravillada admiré todos, los artilugios que allí vendían, que iban desde el mas simple dibujo hasta el collar más hermoso que algún día vi.

Aquel collar… me parecía extremadamente bello, compuesto por unas finas perlas , que brillaban en mil colores por dónde la luz se atrevía a colarse en ellas. Lo levanté cuidadosamente y como hipnotizada. Lo acerqué más a mis ojos para verlo mejor.

Había una señora mayor en el puesto, que me sacó de mi sueño.

-Pequeña…- dijo con voz temblorosa…- esa joya es muy cara… no podrías permitírtela… mejor déjala… no sea que te ilusiones….- dijo con algo de retintín.

La mire fijamente y pensé que era cierto lo que me decía aquella mujer, así que con algo de tristeza dejé el collar sobre su estante.

Me di la vuelta un poco triste, pero pronto me recuperé al ver a Jack que estaba tras de mi, preparado para abrazarme.

-No te preocupes… buagghh es una joya muy fea- Y dicho esto me apretó contra él, y después me besó con tanta ternura el cabello que creí que moriría.

No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero por lo que tengo entendido hubo una mirada de complicidad entre la vendedora y Jack, y mas tarde me daría cuenta de por qué.

Esa tarde, Jack fue con sus hombres a por provisiones al centro de la ciudad para abastecer la perla para los próximos viajes, y yo me quede sola, con unas cuantas monedas que Jack me dio.

-Amor- dijo acariciándome la cara y con media sonrisa- cómprate un vestido bonito para esta noche que tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Le sonreí, emocionada ¿una sorpresa¿Qué sería? Y le contesté con un sincero y rápido beso en los labios.

Fui a la ciudad, era enorme, y muy acogedora aunque bulliciosa, parecía que a la gente no le importaba quien fueras, ni adonde eras, pero era amable.

Pase toda al tarde buscando algo especial, y gracias a Dios lo logré encontrar, finalmente me compre un sencillo vestido granate con los hombros al descubierto, y que se ajustaba a mi cintura para luego dejarse caer con un poco de vuelo por mis piernas.

Me mire al espejo satisfecha, evidentemente aquel vestido no era tan lujoso como los que llevaba cuando era duquesa, pero aun así era más hermoso.

Hice tiempo, mirando tonterías, por el pueblo, hasta que llegó la hora a la que había quedado con jack, así que fui hasta la estatua donde había dicho que me recogería.

Pero… algo que me hizo sentir mal sucedió por el camino, unos hombres que me resultaban extrañamente familiares, me estaban mirando y asintiendo entre ellos, como si me estuvieran buscando. Me asuste muchísimo así que me apresuré para perderlos de vista¿serían los hombres del duque? Desee, con todo mi corazón que no lo fueran, pero bien se sabe que los deseos no son capaces de cambiar la realidad.

Los perdí de vista, y suspiré aliviada, mire hacia el sitio dónde había quedado con Jack, que puntual, como siempre ya estaba allí y por fin me sentí segura.

Corrí hasta él, aun agitada y le abrace.

-¿te ha pasado algo¿Estas bien?- me dijo mirándome preocupado por mi reacción.

-Si…,si…- dije nerviosa..- es solo que te he echado de menos.

Me miró de arriba abajo, como buscando algo que le diera una pista sobre si me había ocurrido algo malo, pero tras un buen rato observándome, parece que se quedó satisfecho.

-estas preciosa- me dijo besándome una mano- ¿me acompañaría una dama como usted a un lugar especial?

-Por supuesto, capitán, usted también está muy atractivo..- dije burlonamente.

Jack estaba diferente, parecía haberse arreglado a conciencia para aquella noche pero… ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

-señorita..-dijo en tono jocoso- debo de informarle que esto es una sorpresa así que no se le permite ver dónde vamos…- mientras decía esto me tapó los ojos con un pañuelo de seda.

-¡Jack! Se te ha ido la cabeza ¡que haces! –dije entre asustada y muerta de risa.

-Ahhh ya lo veras…

Me cogió de la cintura protectóramente y me condujo hacia el lugar dónde quería que fuéramos, el camino se me hizo bastante largo, de vez en cuando Jack me cogía en brazos para evitar algunos obstáculos, y me di cuenta de que salíamos de la ciudad, ya que dejó de oírse el bullicio de la gente, y todo se volvió silencioso, a veces se oía algún pajarillo cantar, o a los grillos, deduje que estábamos en el campo.

-Por fin llegamos ¿cansada querida?- dijo Jack contento.

-No, pero anda quítame ya el trapo este de los ojo- le dije divertida y ansiosa por ver dónde estábamos.

Sentí sus calidas manos en mi cabeza, y cómo poco a poco y seductoramente me quitaba el pañuelo de la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando vi. el paisaje más hermoso de mi vida¿podía existir algo así, jamás lo imaginé, pero lo cierto es que sí.

Estábamos al lado de un barranco, de hermosas formas hechas al capricho de la propia naturaleza, se oían las olas golpeándolo, sin piedad, pero el sonido más que estridente era melodioso. Al otro lado, había un hermoso bosque, con miles de flores de diversos colores, y lo más curiosos rodeado de un extraño color púrpura.

Miré a Jack emocionada, y con la boca abierta.

-Jack… es… es realmente hermoso…

-Lo se… ¿esperabas algo menos de mi?

Me agarró de la mano y me giró hacia un rincón, en el que había preparado, una mesita con un par de velas, y un par de platos, y había unas mantas en el suelo dónde supuse que dormiríamos.

Sin poder articular palabra le sonreí.

-gracias- eso es lo único que pude decirle, antes de tirarme a sus brazos emocionada con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿por qué haces esto pro mi Jack?

Se acercó manteniendo la mínima distancia conmigo.

-Por que te amo… y por que eres la única mujer a la que podría amar jamás.

Y diciendo esto me dio un hermoso beso que duró minutos y que disfrutamos como nunca.

Me cogió en brazos y me sentó en la silla, actuaba un poco extraño y hacia gestos como que estaba nervioso.

-¿pasa algo Jack?

-Ummm…espera- decía mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos-¡ya está!- gritó alegre.

Y ví cómo sacaba un paquetito envuelto.

-esto es para ti- me dijo tendiéndome la mano.-Pero…- se le veía muy nervioso…- es un regalo… por que quiero… quiero pedirte… que… ¿quieres ser mi mujer para el resto de nuestras vidas?

Mi corazón se paro ¿hablaba en serio?

-Jack…- pude decir en un susurro

-¿y?--- me urgió

-Si, si que quiero… pero… ya sabes que estoy casada con el duque- y rompí a llorar como una niña.

Rápidamente me abrazó

-No llores amor, no me refiero a que seas esa clase de mujer para mí, me refiero a una mujer de verdad, a que seamos siempre tu para mi y yo para ti, quiero un promesa de amor eterno, no un contrato¿me entiendes?- prométeme que tu corazón me pertenecerá siempre, por que que el mío ya te pertenece.

Mi llanto paró enseguida.

Lo miré intensamente, un mar de sentimientos buenos invadieron…

Jack… no puedo prometerte nada… mi corazón ya es tuyo… y siempre lo fue…

Nos besamos de nuevo, pero con mas rabia, fuerza, y amor, con todo el corazón, con todo nuestro amor.

-Bueno… ábrelo..- me apresuró Jack señalándome el paquete.

Y lo abrí nerviosa, sin esperar lo que vi.

Jack me había regalado el hermoso collar, que aquella mañana vi. en el mercado.

Le abracé de nuevo.

-Nadie- dije entre sollozos- había hecho esto por mí antes

Y me abalance sobre sus labios, besándole con pasión, intentando compensarle por todo lo bueno que había hecho por mí.

Y allí mismo, sobre las mantas, hicimos el amor, como nunca antes, con más pasión, con más sentimientos y entregándonos mas allá que en el plano físico el uno al otro.

Pero desgraciadamente algo nos interrumpió justo después de haber llegado al climax.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?

Estábamos desnudos, indefensos, uno sobre el otro, extasiados, y posó su sucia arma sobre nuestro cuello.

-con un pirata…- dijo encendido por la rabia-, eres una zorra, una verdadera zorra

-dejé salir de mí un grito de desesperación, el duque cumpliendo con su venganza nos había encontrado, y ahora estaba allí, amenazándonos de muerte.

Jack se levantó apresurado, cogiéndome entre sus brazos y protegiéndome. Se puso los pantalones lo más deprisa que pudo y agarró la espada.

-¿así que tu eres el maldito bastardo que dañó a la mujer que amo?- dijo mi pirata con ira.

-Si, soy yo, el mismo que te matara, pirata- dijo con asco- luego me llevaré a mi mujer y le daré su merecido

-eso habrá que verlo.

-desde luego lo veras, Sparrow- y diciendo esto le asestó sin previo aviso una estocada, que Jack logró esquivar muy habilidosamente.

-¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, duque?-… me decepcionas…- yo miraba aterrada la lucha, no sabía que hacer, me vestí rápido, y recé a Dios con fuerza para que no dañara a Jack, y con el tiempo, Dios, me ayudó.

La lucha seguía encarnizada, y Jack era bastante superior al duque, por lo que me permití respirar aliviada.

Pero maldito el destino… no las teníamos todas con nosotros…

Jack harto de la lucha logró tumbar al duque, y le golpeó con fuerza, para que no pudiera hacernos mas daño.

Por fin la lucha parecía haber terminado…

El duque yacía, muy herido sobre la hierba fresca, y rodeado de su propia sangre que emanaba de la herida que Jack le había infligido.

Yo fui hacia Jack que estaba exhausto, cojeaba pro la lucha…

Le abracé, y le besé, desesperada, por que temí perderle, por fin la pesadilla había terminado. O eso creí.

Jack me cogió ente sus brazos con dulzura.

¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó

-Por supuesto, mi capitán-

-¿quieres que acabe con él?

Miré al duque, y a Jack dudosa. Tenía en mis manos librarme de la persona más cruel y despiadada y que más me había hecho daño en mi vida, pero sabía que la culpa me perseguiría eternamente.

-No Jack… creo que tiene ya suficiente.

-de acuerdo amor- y me besó.

Recogimos todas nuestras cosas y miramos por última vez a ese despreciable hombre, que a pesar de todo, sólo tenía rabia en los ojos.

-Enea- me llamó- ayúdame a levantarme, por favor… ten piedad…

Yo no sabía si acercare a mi verdugo, pero…, maldita sea… decidí hacerlo, una oleada de compasión me invadió.-

¿Qué iba a perder ya? Estaba con jack, y él estaba muy malherido.

Me acerqué a él y le tendí una mano pero

…

-¡jamás dejaré que seas feliz con un pirata!

Un mareo me invadió¿qué me pasaba, mis piernas comenzaron a temblarme.

-¡NO!- oí a Jack gritar desesperado. ¡no!

Sentí un frío espeluznante en mis entrañas, y de repente un inmenso dolor, algo cálido, comenzó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

Miré hacia abajo, y me percaté de qué me pasaba, tenía una espada atravesándome, una espada que el duque me había hincado sin honor aprovechándose de mi compasión.

-jack…- susurré… jack-… comencé a buscarlo desesperada, pero todo se volvía oscuro y tenebroso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Oí un grito de dolor por parte del duque, Jack acababa de matarlo, y al momento sentí las manos de jack cogerme,.

-gracias, -le dije- sentí que ya no podía sostenerme.

Jack me apretó contra sí.

-¿por qué?- preguntó a un dios invisible mientras lloraba -¿por qué haces esto?

-Jack… creo que esto ha terminado- sentía que la vida se me escapaba a chorros, me sentía tan débil…

-¡No!- me susurró mientras me besaba llorando- no digas eso tienes que sobreponerte…

-Si…claro… tengo que sobreponerme… pero no olvides que… TE AMO

Dejé escapar un gemido de dolor… me sentía tan débil…

Jack me besó desesperado

-Yo también te amo, y no solo eso, mi vida sin ti ya no tiene ningún sentido, por favor… no me dejes…

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro, y dejé de sentir a Jack, supongo que en ese mismo momento fue cuando morí.

Pero morí feliz.

Morí junto al hombre al que amaba.

Morí habiéndole prometido amor eterno.

Pero… algo me preocupaba… ¿qué sería entonces de mi pirata?

-¿fin?

Bueno chicas lo bueno se ha acabado, o eso creo, este es el final que tenía pensado desde el principio para mi historia, y la verdad, es que tengo pensada una continuación de un capitulo para los malos sabores de boca, pero ya veremos si la hago, depende de si me matáis de forma dolorosa, o de forma dulce. ¿Os esperabais esto? Pues supongo que no…

Bueno os agradezco a todas, lo bien que os habéis portado conmigo, la paciencia que me habéis tenido, y sobre todo vuestros ánimos. Os quiero un montón, aunque parezca surrealista, y bueno, amos a ver lo que me decís ¿no?

GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN A:

_**Andromeda no Sainto**_

_**ivania diaz**_

_**aLdI**_

_**haru raven**_

_**chibi**_

_**Pirate of the Phantom Water...**_

_**Auraws**_

_**Kery Sparrow**_

_**loquis sa**_

_**Y SOBRE TODO ESPECIAL CARIÑO A MARY JACK SPARROW**_


	14. EPÍLOGO

He estado bastante tentada a resucitar a la chica, pro medio de tía Dalma ¿qué me decís? Bueno pues eso dependerá de vosotras, ala por una vez os doy capacidad de elegir en mis historias. Bueno espero vuestras opiniones.

**Epílogo **

Desde algún lugar lejano, cuyo origen no podría explicaros, pues mi aún mundana alma, no conoce su procedencia, me dirijo a aquellos que pueden escucharme.

Soy un ángel

Dios fue piadoso conmigo y me convirtió en lo que soy, un ángel guardián, y por suerte, guardián de lo que más amo, Jack Sparrow.

Él no lo sabe, pues no me está permitido mostrarme ante él, pero yo lo cuido y lo acompaño en cada momento de su vida.

¡¡ay, mi pirata!! Cómo lo amo.

Lo acompaño cada día, cada minuto, cada noche, jamás me permitiría que le pasase ago malo. Pero… algo me preocupa, desde que me marché… ya no es el mismo… ha cambiado su risueña expresión, por un semblante serio y apagado. ¿Podríais ayudarme?, ¿podríais devolverle la felicidad?

Os suplico que le susurréis una aventura al viento, y que llegue a sus oídos… pero, una aventura digna de ser vivida, magnífica e impresionante.

Por favor ayudadme, mientras yo velo su vigilia y su sueño, pues sólo puedo tenerlo en sueños.

¡¡Ayuda!!

Firmado.

Enea, la guerrera Xurí.

Bueno, esto es una ida de olla, pues pensé que la chica se convertiría en el ángel guardián de Jack Sparrow al morir.

Me la imaginaba como un fantasma, sonriente a su lado, besándole , en apariencia espectral, paseando junto a él.

Y él en el fondo sintiéndose seguro pro que tenía a su amada a su lado.

Pues ala, esto es lo mejor q se me ha ocurrido para reflejar aquello.

Y bueno…

Pues ya está.

Un besito a todas.


End file.
